Last Kiss
by Emma6
Summary: When Piper dies Leo has to learn to move on, or does he have to?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone.The song is "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.

Piper and Leo are not married. __
    
    _Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? _
    
    _The Lord took her away from me._
    
    _She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, _
    
    _So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Leo remembered that night very well, when he lost and found Piper.Sound like a game?It wasn't, not to him…nor her.It was the most nerve-racking 24 hours either of them had ever lived.

"So, Leo, where are we going?" Piper asked, looking at Leo driving the Jeep.

"It's a surprise."

"Leo," she whined, "I want to know.Please tell me, please?"

"Nope," he grinned.

She sighed and sat back in her seat.She saw bright lights in the distance heading towards them.

"Leo, watch out!"

_ _
    
    _We were out on a date in my daddy's car,_
    
    _We hadn't driven very far._
    
    _There in the road straight ahead,_
    
    _A car was stalled, the engine was dead._
    
    _I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,_
    
    _I'll never forget the sound that night._
    
    _The screaming tires, the busting glass,_
    
    _The painful scream that I heard last._
    
     
    
    It was on her side of the car and Leo couldn't do a thing about it.It wasn't his fault, even if he had been preoccupied staring at Piper.The car was stopped the whole way across the intersection.He desperately hoped Piper was okay but at the moment he couldn't get up."Piper!" he yelled."Leo, it hurts!"Piper answered."I know, sweetie, just hang in there.""I'm trying…Leo."Her words were getting slower and her breathing shallower.
    
     
    
    _When I woke up, the rain was falling down,_
    
    _There were people standing all around._
    
    _Something warm flowing through my eyes,_
    
    _But somehow I found my baby that night._
    
    _I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;_
    
    _"Hold me darling just a little while."_
    
    _I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,_
    
    _I found the love that I knew I had missed._
    
    _Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,_
    
    _I lost my love, my life that night._
    
    _ _
    
    I woke up to the crash of thunder and slowly got up.My leg was bleeding heavily with a huge cast on it.I got up slowly not putting any pressure on my leg and limped over to Piper.She was unconscious."Piper, Piper.Wake up.Please, wake up, for me."She murmured and opened her eyes slightly."I'm sorry, Leo.I love you tell Prue and Phoebe I love them too.Good bye.""No!Piper, please!""I'm sorry," she whispered, "Don't mourn me Leo, learn to move on."Leo wasn't sure if the water on his face was from the tears or the rain.He was soaked, but he didn't care."I love you Piper.Don't leave me."Slowly he brought his head down to her cold lips and kissed her-their last kiss.
    
    Leo drove solemnly back to the manor with Piper's dead body in the back.How was he going to tell Prue and Phoebe?He was scared they would think it was his fault.He stared out the window not even bothering to cry anymore.He didn't even notice the huge glow that came from Piper's body.He drove up the driveway and took Piper's body into the house."Prue!Phoebe!"Prue came running down the stairs sensing the seriousness in Leo's voice.He didn't look at Prue.He was in a daze staring straight ahead but still able to talk."She's dead.It was a car crash.""What? How did this happen? Leo!Snap out of it!I need you right now!""I'm sorry, you were saying?""How could this possibly happen?Oh, Piper!"Prue broke down and started crying.Leo put Piper down on the couch and came back to hug Prue."She told me to tell you that she loved you and that we had to move on."
    
    "How can we move on Leo?She's the heart of our family without her, we are nothing and Phoebe and I would still be yelling at each other now.We can't lose her."
    
    "You may have lost her body but you haven't lost her heart.She's still here."
    
    Prue sniffed."Leo?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Why aren't you sad?"
    
    "I am Prue.I'm very sad.I cried for at least an hour.I still can't believe it happened and I want to wake up tomorrow with her in my arms but we can't always get what we want."
    
    Meanwhile in whitelighter world Piper was looking down on them."This time you'll get what you want, Leo.I promise."
    
    Phoebe's reaction was much the same as Prue's.Neither fully believing she wasn't coming back.Prue and Phoebe slept together that night, crying themselves to sleep as Leo stayed awake thinking of all the good moments he had had with Piper.He didn't want to sleep.He didn't want to wake up knowing she wasn't there, but slowly, against his will he drifted off.
    
    Around 3 in the morning, blue lights filled the room but Leo didn't wake up.Piper slowly got into their bed so he wouldn't wake up and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, as he was so used to doing.He woke up and realized he wasn't alone."Piper!?" 
    
    "Yes, it's me Leo."
    
    "Ho..Wh…W?" he stuttered in too much shock to think straight
    
    "You aren't dreaming, Leo.It's really me.They made me a whitelighter."
    
    Leo pulled her close and kissed her passionately just as an extra assurance so he was sure he wasn't dreaming.They talked for awhile and made future decisions and finally decided to tell Prue and Phoebe.
    
    Leo knocked on Prue's bedroom.
    
    "Prue? Phoebe?"
    
    Prue got up and answered the door.Despite himself he was grinning."What are you so happy about?"Prue looked a wreck with her make-up running down her tear stained face and her hair all astray.
    
    "You have a new whitelighter."
    
    "Does that mean you're leaving?" asked Phoebe, evidently worried.
    
    "No.It means you'll have two.And here she comes!"
    
    "She?"
    
    Piper orbed in.
    
    "Piper!" Phoebe gasped as Prue and Phoebe rushed over to her and nearly knocked her down with hugs and kisses.Piper looked over their heads and smiled at Leo who smiled back.
    
    "Hey guys, I have even better news."
    
    "Oohhh!What is it?" asked Phoebe who didn't think anything could be better than getting her sister back.
    
    "Leo and I are getting married!"Again poor Piper was pummeled with hugs and kisses and so ends that chapter of the Charmed Ones life-story.
    
     
    
    Fin.


End file.
